Worker Sing Along Songs trailers
by skullzman987
Summary: this special version of a fan fiction features different trailers based on the trailers created by UncleJimboy on youtube this features characters from Thomas & Friends, Fraggle Rock, & lots more from upcoming parodies to be uploaded here so enjoy!
1. Trailer 1: Friend Like Me

Worker Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me trailer

Friend Like Me – AladDustin

Thomas: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say  
Mister AladDustin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no  
Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me!

Friendship – Tomy Thomas & Friends, T&F & Thomas the Model Railway Engine & Friends

Trio: if you're ever down a well

Jacob: ring my bell!

William: ding dong!

Trio: if you ever catch on fire

William: send a wire!

Joey: all right

William: thanks!

Trio: if you ever lose your teeth & you're out to dine

Joey: borrow mine!

William: yeah

Trio: it's Friendship!

Friendship!

Just a perfect Blendship

When other friendships have ceased to jell

Ours will still be swell!

William: a laddle, laddle, laddle MOAB! Oh boy!

Joey: a laddle, laddle, laddle 476 yes sir!

Jacob: laddle, laddle, laddle TB7!

Let's Get Together – The Worker Trap

Zip-Zap: Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.  
Why don't you and I combine?  
Let's get together, what do you say?  
We can have a swinging time.  
[With Lan-Lee] We'd be a crazy team.  
Why don't we make a scene? Together.

Lan-Lee: oh, oh, oh, oh  
Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.  
Think of all that we could share.  
Let's get together, everyday  
Every way and everywhere.  
[With Zip-Zap] And though we haven't got a lot,  
We could be sharing all we've got. Together.

Something There – Cutie & the Charizard

Yuki: There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

In Harmony – Yuki the Little Mermaid the series

Yuki: I hear each voice singing  
With a special quality  
And when we sing together we bring music to the sea  
In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we can live in harmony

Yuki: A whole new world 

Me: Don't you dare close your eyes 

Yuki: A hundred thousand things to see 

Me: Hold your breath it gets better

Yuki: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

Me: A whole new world

Yuki: A whole new world 

Me: Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to purue 

Yuki: Every moment red-letter 

Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

How do you do? – Song of the South Parody

Chorus: How do you do? Mighty A friendly greetin'.  
How do you do? Say it when you're meetin'.  
How do you do? With everyone repeatin':

Tomy Henry: Pretty good, sure as you're born.  
What goes up is sure to come down,  
Penny lost is a penny found,  
I'll "howdy" you, you'll "howdy" back,  
This for that an' tit for tat.  
How do you do?

Mr. Riddle: Fine, how are you?  
How you come on?

Tomy Henry: [ZIP!] Pretty good, sure as you're born

That's What Friends are For – The Sodor Book

Beatles: Who's always eager to extend  
A friendly claw?  
That's what friends are for!  
And when you're lost  
In dire need, who's at your side  
At lightning speed? 

[But little did they know that Diesel 10 was passing by & he saw the Beatles with Putt-Putt the car he was looking for!]

Beatles: We're friends with every creature  
Comin' down the pike  
In fact we've never met a creature that we didn't like

Ringo: you take it kid!

Putt-Putt: Didn't like!

Best of Friends – The Fraggle & The Boy

Sandy: When you're the best of friends  
Having so much fun together  
You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair  
You're the best of friends  
Life's a happy game  
You could clown around forever  
Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries  
Life's one happy game

Friend Like Me reprise

Thomas: Mister AladDustin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never… had a… friend… like… me!

Hahaha!

Whawhawha!  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

Friend Like Me from AladDustin

Coming soon to Worker Sing Along Songs


	2. Trailer 2: Topsy Turvy

Worker Sing Along Songs: Topsy Turvy

Topsy Turvy – The Garbage Engine of Notre Dame

Crowd: Topsy turvy!

James Riddle: Everything is upsy daisy!

Crowd: Topsy turvy!

James Riddle: Everyone is acting crazy  
Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet  
That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day

Crowd: Topsy turvy!

James Riddle: Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!

Crowd: Topsy turvy!

James Riddle: Join the bums and thieves and strumpets  
Streaming in from Chartres to Calais  
Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
On the sixth of "Januervy"

[With crowd]

All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!

The Pokemon's Yodel Song – Mokey Fraggle & the 7 Grass Pokemon

Ludicolo: I'd like to dance and tap my feet  
But they won't keep in rhythm  
You see, I washed them both today  
And I can't do nothing with 'em

Grass Pokemon: Ho hum the tune is dumb  
The words don't mean a thing  
Isn't this a silly song  
For anyone to sing?

[As the interlude played Shiftry played on his piano while Bellsprout played with his drumsticks]

Family – Junior & the Giant Peach

Henrietta: Love

Humans: is the strangest thing.

Henrietta: Love

Humans: does exactly what it wants to do.

Henrietta: Love!

Me: boy, you know it's true.

Humans: We're family, we're family, we're family,

Victor: me,

Me: me,

Strong Sad: me,

Kristina: me,

Kevin: me,

All: and you!

You've Got a Friend in Me – Toy Story Parody

Singers: You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah You've got a friend in me

Streets of Gold – Wembley & Company

Yuki: [With bikers] Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told,

Wembley: [in the traffic] HELP!

Yuki & bikers: These are Streets of Gold.  
(Streets of Gold)

Me: [saves the fraggle]

Yuki: Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,  
You'll take the town,

Killer: HAHA! [Chases after the fraggle]

Yuki: and You'll take it with style,

Killer: uh-oh! [Sees me & the bikers with killing machines guns, knifes & a medieval flail]

Yuki: If You play it brave and bold,  
These are Streets of Gold!

Out There – The Garbage Engine of Notre Dame

Whiff: And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever  
Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there

The Un-Birthday Song – Red Fraggle in Wonderland

Yuki: A very merry unbirthday to me

Me: To who?

Yuki: To me

Me: Oh you!

Yuki: A very merry unbirthday to you

Me: Who me?

Yuki: Yes, you!

Me: Oh, me!

Yuki: Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea  
A very merry unbirthday to you!

Red: [clapping]

Me & Yuki: huh?

Stand By Me – The Animation King's Mr. Small & Mr. Nosy

Mr. Small: If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountains they should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry

Mr. Nosy: you won't cry?

Mr. Small: Noo I won't shed a tear

Mr. Nosy: oh right

Mr. Small: Just as long as you stand, stand by me

Mr. Nosy: oh no! Not again!

Mr. Small: So Nose, oh Nosy, stand by me, oh oh won't you stand by me  
Ooh stand, stand by me, stand by me

[As he sung that Mr. Nosy was being attacked by monsters & was shot as ammo in a gun]

Topsy Turvy reprise

Crowd & James Riddle: Everybody!  
Once a year we throw a party here in town  
Hail to the king!  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down  
Oh, what a king!  
Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown  
Girls, give a kiss  
Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day  
We've never had a king like this  
And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
On the other three hundred and sixty-four  
Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a king who'll put the "top" in  
Topsy Turvy Day!  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!

Topsy Turvy from The Garbage Engine of Notre Dame

Coming soon to Worker Sing Along Songs


	3. Trailer 3: Under the Sea

Worker Sing Along Songs: Under the Sea

Under the Sea – Yuki the Little Mermaid

Corphish: The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea [chuckling]

Never Smile at a Crocodile – Percy Pan

Singers: Never smile at a crocodile  
No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile  
Don't be taken in by his welcome grin  
He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin  
Never smile at a crocodile  
Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile  
Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day  
Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile

Someone's Waiting for You – Dustin & Yuki the Rescuers

Singer: Be brave little one.  
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Don't cry little one.  
There'll be a smile where a frown use to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you.

Sailing, Sailing & the Sailor's Hornpipe – Dustin Worker & random cartoons

Singer: Oh, a sailor's life is  
The life for me  
How I love to sail o'er  
The bounding sea  
And I never, never,  
Ever do a thing about the weather  
For the weather never  
Ever does a thing for me!

Singers: Sailing, Sailing

Over the bounding main

For many a stormy

Wind shall blow

Ere Jack comes home again

Sailing, Sailing

Over the bounding main

For many a stormy

Wind shall blow

Ere Jack comes home again

Kiss the Girl – Yuki the Little Mermaid

Corphish: There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her 

Yuki: [gasps]

Corphish: And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl!

Me: hey did you hear something?

Yuki: [shrugs]

Corphish & singers: Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Corphish: sing with me now

Squirtle Squad: Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame,

Corphish: Too bad

You gonna miss the girl

That's What Makes the World go Round – Sword in the Stone Parody

Magikarp me: Left and right  
Like day and night  
That's what makes the world go round  
In and out  
Thin and stout  
That's what makes the world go round

Psyduck: SY!

The Codfish Ball – Pokemon

Singer: Come along and follow me

To the bottom of the sea

We'll join in the Jamboree

At the Codfish Ball

Lobsters dancing in a row

Shuffle off to Buffalo

Jelly fish sway to and fro

At the Codfish Ball

Whale of a Tale – 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Parody

Ruff Ruffman: Got a whale of a tale to tell ya, lads  
A whale of a tale or two  
'Bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved  
On nights like this with the moon above  
A whale of a tale and it's all true  
I swear by my tattoo  
There was Mermaid Minnie, met her down in Madagascar  
She would kiss me, any time that I would ask her  
Then one evening her flame of love blew out  
Blow me down and pick me up!  
She swapped me for a trout 

By the Beautiful Sea – Dustin Worker

Yuki: By the sea,

Me: by the sea,

Yuki: by the beautiful sea. 

Me: You and me,

Yuki: you and me,

Me: oh, how happy we'll be. 

Yuki: When each wave comes a-rollin' in,

Me: we will duck or swim. 

Yuki: And we'll float and fool around the water. 

Me: Over and under

Yuki: and then up for air. 

Me: Pa is rich,

Yuki: Ma is rich,

Me: so, now what do we care. 

Yuki: I like to be beside your side, 

Me: beside the sea,

Yuki: beside the seaside

Both: by the beautiful sea...

Under the Sea Reprise

Corphish: YEAH! Under the sea [Under the sea]  
Under the sea [Under the sea!]  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me [music is to me!]  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea!

Under the Sea from Yuki the Little Mermaid

Coming Soon to Worker Sing Along Songs


End file.
